Why
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "If you really love me, tell me why!" Drabble-ish one-shot. RoyEd.


**Title: **Why

**Summary: **" If you really love me, tell me why!!" .Drabble-ish one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Warning:** [Somewhat] OoC-ness

* * *

**Why**

He ran down the stairs and dashed out of the door, ignoring the desperate calls of his name behind him. He moved passed the gates of the Central Headquarters and down the streets.

" Edward Elric, stop right now!!"

He ignored that and turned down the next street. He continued running all the way to the river side and hid behind a tree. And then, he broke down. He cried hard, yet at the same time trying to muffle his cries. He knew that he lost him a few blocks before and it wasn't likely that he'll find him that quickly. His heart was threatening to thump out of his chest.

--------------------

_Edward opened the door by a crack, thinking that he could catch the Colonel by surprise. However, it would have appeared that _he _was the one who was caught by surprise. _

_Colonel Roy Mustang was kissing Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye._

_Edward would have continued to stand there in shock if not for one Jean Havoc calling out to him, and quite loudly._

" _Hey Chief, whatcha doin' there?"_

_Edward gasped and turned around to face the man, hearing the loud noise of the chair pushed backwards inside the office._

" _Fullmetal?" He heard the call of his title from the inside of the office._

" _I… I'll come back later!!" He called out frantically and ran out._

--------------------

" Edward?"

The voice wasn't _that _close, yet it was nearing his position. He stood up so quickly in surprise that his foot slipped and he fell backwards into the river with a scream.

" Edward!!"

He couldn't even take in a breath before he fell into the water. He kicked his legs and thrust his arms around in panic as he struggled. Water kept entering his lungs and his automail arms and legs kept pulling him down. His vision started to blur and he coughed out within the fast-moving water.

As he started to close his eyes, he felt someone pull him by his waist.

--------------------

" Edward!! Ed!!"

Edward coughed out the water in his lungs. His eyes opened weakly to see a drenched Roy hovering over him worriedly.

" R-Roy…"

" Ed!!" Roy helped Edward to sit up. Edward groaned as he coughed up more water. He pushed against Roy weakly but the older alchemist wasn't letting him go.

" Let… go…"

Roy ignored that cry and instead carried the younger teen towards his, thankfully, close house. He sat Edward on the couch and sat beside him, holding him down to prevent said teen from running away. _(Not that he could, he was too weak from his near-drowning incident.)_

" Let me explain, Ed… Please…" Roy coaxed. Edward forcefully swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodded.

" Thank you… Hawkeye was… well, she knows we're together, Ed. She just, wanted to give it a try, to see if I really don't love her. So she kissed me to see if I would have any reactions, you see." Roy explained, carefully observing the teens in his arms.

" And did you…?" Edward asked quietly.

" Except for being in shock, then no." Roy replied truthfully.

" Why?" Edward continued.

" Pardon?" Roy asked in return.

" Why didn't you react?"

" Why would I?" Roy replied in confusion.

" Stop going around the question!!" Edward forced himself out of Roy's grip and stood up, glaring at the raven.

" Edward…"

" Dammit Roy!! If you love me, tell me why!!" Edward screamed, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. Roy kept quiet, looking at the fuming boy with a gentle gaze.

" Edward Elric, I love you. And don't argue with me as an alchemist or as a scientist or any related occupations, but do we really need a reason to love? If you really think so, then tell me why you love this _'jerk of a bastard'_ that you call all-so-many times."

" Well… I…" Edward was clearly taken aback. Roy stood up and pulled Edward into a hug.

" I'm glad, Ed. Really."

" W-What?!"

" Because you're jealous." A chuckle.

" I… I was _not _jealous!!" Edward pushed himself out of Roy's grasp and puffed out his cheeks, a bright blush on his face.

" Really now…" Roy smirked.

" I am _not _jealous." Edward crossed his arms.

" You're so cute when you're angry, Ed. And it's just so easy to get you riled up." Roy whispered.

Edward blinked as Roy's face was suddenly _very _close to his. It wasn't a moment later before Roy pressed their lips together. The older alchemist pulled the other close, wrapping his arms around the slim, yet strong waist.

As they parted for air, Edward looked up with a slightly-dazed, but mostly half-hearted anger at his boyfriend. " You are _so _sleeping on the couch for the week."

" It's my house, Ed." Roy laughed.

" Fine. Then _I'll _sleep on the couch for the week. That, or I'll just make you." Edward pulled away and grinned for a split second before he made a run for the master bedroom upstairs.

It took a second or two for Roy to realize what happen for he followed his younger lover up the stairs, calling out desperately, " Maybe we can work this out? Edward? Ed?!"

…Only to heard the door of the bedroom door slamming shut and the sound of the lock being put in place.

* * *

A/N: I felt the urge to write a RoyEd fic, considering that I've not wrote one for quite some time. And no offense to RoyAi fans. On a side note, Roy's house was close to the river for plot convenience.


End file.
